Pain in her eyes
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Eu perdi tudo o que tinha porque o meu mundo desmoronou. E tudo começou quando eu vi a dor em seus olhos.


_**Pain in her eyes**_

Nos olhos tristes que eu não conseguia decifrar. Das lágrimas mudas que lhe percorriam o rosto. De tudo nela, que exalava mistério, eu apaixonei-me.

_**Through the darkness and good times**_

_(Através dos negros e dos bons momentos)_

_**I knew I'd make it through**_

_(Eu sei que fiz parecer isso)_

_**And the world thought I had it all**_

_(E o mundo pensa que eu tive tudo isso)_

_**But I was waiting for you**_

_(Mas eu estive a esperar por ti)_

Á primeira vista ela era normal. A pele clara e sem brilho, os olhos castanhos opacos, os cabelos cheios e sem brilho e o corpo frágil e recto. De beleza, ela pouca tinha. De graciosidade, muito menos. E tudo o que uma sangue-de-lama podia ser, ela era. Além disso era irritante. Na forma como falava, na forma como andava e como agia nas aulas. O jeito de ela franzir o nariz, a rapidez com que respondia a todas as perguntas, o cabelo que sempre encaracolava mais nas aulas de poções…

Era por isso que eu não gostava dela… porque comparada comigo, a Granger era demasiado banal.

Pode-se dizer que a vi crescer. Que vi a sua beleza ir aumentando assim como a inteligência. Via-a tornar-se mais forte no entanto continuando sensível… Mas mesmo assim eu continuava a não ver nada de especial nela.

_**I was waiting for so long**_

_(Eu estive a esperar por tanto tempo)_

_**For a miracle to come**_

_(Por um milagre que chegasse)_

_**Everyone told me to be strong**_

_(Todos me diziam para ser forte)_

_**Hold on and don't shed a tear**_

_(Segurar-me e não chorar uma única lágrima)_

Por isso, não posso dizer bem quando tudo aconteceu, apenas que aconteceu. Os olhos da Granger eram castanhos. Um castanho chocolate, sem tonalidades nem brilhos especiais, apenas castanho… Mas eu não sei porque, um dia os seus olhos tinham mais que isso.

Tinham uma tristeza profunda…

Uma mágoa que quebrava o coração de qualquer um cujo olhar se cruzasse com o dela. A dor presente nos seus olhos mas mascarada pelo seu sorriso, era tão horrível, tão escuro… O seu olhar parecia um abismo sem fundo e eu perguntava-me como ela conseguia viver se a dor que lhe habitava o coração era mesmo aquela que os seus olhos deixavam transparecer.

_**I see a light in the sky **_

_(Eu vejo uma luz no céu)_

_**Oh, it's almost blinding me**_

_(Oh, ela quase me cega) _

_**I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love**_

_(Eu não posso acreditar que fui tocado por um anjo com amor)_

Só depois de algum tempo e que me apercebi que nada tinha mudado na Granger. Aquele sempre fora o seu olhar, aquela sempre fora a sua mágoa…

A mágoa de uma criança que abandonara o seu mundo para poder encontrar o seu lugar, e vira a sua infância e inocência roubada pelos terrores das Trevas. Aquela sempre fora ela, talvez eu apenas me tenha recusado a perceber, que para além de toda a banalidade, a Granger tinha algo a mais.

E a angustia que me apertava ao peito ao mirar os seus olhos atacava-me como punhais no coração. Ela era tão forte… forte demais para aquilo que se devia exigir da alma humana. Ela tivera que aguentar tanto. Ela estivera sempre ao lado dos amigos, sofrendo pelo Potter, sofrendo pelo Weasley… Ela chorava quando eles saiam á noite, e não comia se algum deles estava mal. Cresceu sobre a sombra do Potter, quando ela sempre tivera um valor imenso. Ela não aguentara apenas a sua dor, ela aguentava a deles.

_**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears**_

_(Deixa a chuva cair e levar embora as minhas lágrimas)_

_**Let it fill my soul and drown my fears**_

_(Deixa isso filtrar a minha alma e destruir os meus medos)_

_**Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun**_

_(Deixa isso derrubar as paredes para um novo, um novo sol)_

Foi nessa altura que pensei em desistir. Que pensei se valeria a pena escolher aquele lado e trair Hogwarts. Apenas causaria mais dor aquele olhar…

Foi só por breves instantes. Porque depois o que eu senti foi medo. Medo de me tornar igual a ela. Alguém que vive para os amigos e o que recebe em troca é um pacto de silencioso sofrimento.

Virei-lhe costas e fugi dali.

O resto vocês conhecem… esta é a minha história! A história de um Malfoy.

E hoje passado mais de 20 anos aqui estou ela, olhando-a do outro lado da estação com a família. Dá vontade de chorar…

Porque hoje eu não vejo amargura nos seus olhos… Eles são apenas o espelho da sua vida perfeita. Ela sorri como se não pudesse ser mais feliz. Como se não tivesse amigos melhores. Como se não houvesse melhor marido que o seu nem filhos mais perfeitos. Ela sofreu mas pela sua vida de sofrimento foi recompensada e viverá o resto dos seus dias nesta harmonia.

Mas eu não… porque é impossível fugir á dor, nem á nossa nem á dos outros.

Eu fugi á minha quando me confrontei com a dela. Agora são os meus olhos que reluzem num espelho de amargura e arrependimento pelo que foi feito.

_**Where it was light now there's dark**_

_(Onde existia luz, agora existe escuro)_

_**Where there was joy now there's pain**_

_(Onde existia alegria, agora existe dor)_

_**Where there was strength,**_

_(Onde existia força)_

_**I found my weakness. All in the eyes of a girl**_

_(Eu encontrei a minha fraqueza. Tudo nos olhos de uma rapariga)_

**FIM**

Desculpem, estava sem inspiração e saiu isto. Mesmo assim resolvi colocá-la por respeito a todos os corações que hoje vivem apertados em dor… seja qual for o sofrimento….

Continuem lendo…

DanielaMPotter


End file.
